BoruSara - Sick of it
by BorutosDad
Summary: SUMMARY IS IN FIRST CHAPTER
1. Storm of feelings

On a normal day in Konoha

Boruto the son of the 7th Hokage was walking around in the Hidden Leaf village. He was a pretty tall handsome and muscular boy, mostly every girl fainted away while looking in his deep blue eyes. He even got love letters from different villages around the 5 great ninja nations. But on the other side he is feared around the Kages of the other villages because of his enormous power and fighting style.

On this day he went for his daily walk to check about the safety of his village until he saw two people walking to a local cafe.

"Why is she hanging out with him again, what is so special about Kawaki" :Boruto muttered. He stopped his walk to look after Kawaki and the other person. The so called "she" was Sarada Uchiha his teammate and childhood friend. The uchiha princess, that is what the people in the village name her but definitely not without any reason. She got wonderful long black hair, eyes darker than the night and a body like the reincarnation of aphrodite. No boy in the village was able to resist just looking at her even though they knew that no one has a change to get together with her. Thats rigth Sarada Uchiha never had a boyfriend before, because there is just one thing that matters for her...Becoming the first Uchiha Hokage of the Hidden leaf village.

"What in the world is Sarada doing, she always said she got no time for a boyfriend and now she is going in a cafe with Kawaki":Boruto said while anger rised in his voice.

Boruto walked to the cafe and disguised behind a box to look inside the cafe. "Tzz...Sarada Uchiha is going on a date, what in the world is going on here": Boruto whistled while peeking inside. Sarada and Kawaki were sitting at a table while talking to each other but of course Boruto wasn't able to understand a word. "...yeah and that is why the hidden leaf village is so peaceful like it is now": Sarada said. "Ok I think I get it now": Kawaki replied. Of course they were just talking about the history of the hidden leaf village because Kawaki was kinda new to his people in this village live. "I think I understand now why you want to become the hokage of this village you are just as nice as this village is Sarada":Kawaki said in a calm tone. Saradas cheeks slightly blushed while she said:"Cut it out" followed by a quick smile and a soft punch on his shoulder. Veins were rising on his head while Boruto saw the two of them talking and laughing together. His face expressions turned angry while he stand up from his hideout."What is this weird feeling, it can't be that I am jealous of him tzz it's just Sarada its definitely not like I love her or anything like that":Boruto said angry to himself. And took another look in the cafe. Kawaki then layed his hand on her shoulder and asked: "Can you tell me why a beautiful girl like you never had a boyfriend before?". Sarada was a bit shocked and gave him an serious look "I don't need annoying boys in my life":she answered with a tone of annoyance. Kawaki still hold his hand on her shoulder while laying his other hand on her left cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to have one.":he said in a flirty way. Sarada backed off. Sarada said: "Hey hey hey...don't come any..."

-at this moment Boruto broke down the door to the cafe-

Everyone was looking at the blonde Uzumaki giving him scared and confused looks. Without hesitation Boruto grabbed both of Kawakis arm and placed them on the the table. "NOT EVEN A SINGLE MILLIMETER CLOSER TO HER":he said in a loud and aggressive tone. Kawaki replied in a chilled tone:" Sorry but I don't wanted to take your girlfriend". Boruto and Sarada both stopped breathing while blood shoot up in theire head. Sarada tried to say:" He...Hey Boru...". "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS": Boruto replied blushing but very loud. Without even thinking Boruto took Saradas arm and pulled her out of the cafe walking along the main street of the village. She was shocked and her head kept on blushing because she never saw this side of her dear friend before.Her mind was running wild: "What..why Boruto huh what he is pulling me like he wants to protect me somehow...why is he doing this". "Just stop thinking about it and come with me now":Boruto said in a still pretty angry but at the same time calming tone. Sarada couldn't do anything else than following him while he pulled her hand with his.

-Boruto and Sarada than arrived at the Uchiha residence after about 15 minutes-

Both of them were a bit exhausted as Sarada yelled:"BAKA BORUTOwhat in the world were you doing there I wanted to talk to Kawaki about our village" "Suuuure talking about the village on a romantic date at a cafe": Boruto replied in an ironic way. "DATE?! are you stupid you should know me better to know that I am not the girl who goes on dates": she than said. "The last 3 weeks you and Kawaki are spending so many time together that you even forgot we wanted to met up for a sparring session yesterday":Boruto than said. Lost for words Sarada than said shy:" uhh...no you are just jealous" "Me...jealous":Boruto busted out laughing ironic "Why should I be jealous of someone like Kawaki dating you I just need to snap with my fingers and girls are surrounding me":he than said laughing. After those words Sarada stared in his eyes while letting a tear down her left eye."Ok than mister playboy,get happy with all those hoes who are just running after your body" Sarada said in a sad tone. Boruto looked at her face and was standing in a shock while he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Without even thinking what he is doing he moved his hand on her cheek the wipe the tear away. Boruto was touching her soft cheeks which turned even more red every second he touched her. Sarada was lost for words while the handsome tall Uzumaki layed his hand on her cheek. She looked up in his face and recognized how he was slowly stroking her cheek. Her head turned red like never before. "H...hey Bo...Boruto": she stuttered. "I don't know why Sarada...but hand moved on his own...I can't stand it to see you crying" :Boruto said in a warm and calm way. Saradas heart was pumping hard as she slowly understood what happened rigth now. She felt in love with someone...no not just someone, with the one who always standed by her side. "Ahrg...how long are you planning to touch me so indecent" :she than said in a typical tsundere way whil blushing and looking away from him."Indecent you say": Boruto replied while giving her a dirty smirk "Do you wanna get touched indecently by me Sarada-chan" he whispered in her ear in a flirty way. Sarada blushed like never before she was clenching her fist and screamed:"SHANNARR..."

But at this moment the blonde Uzumaki already pressed his lips on hers. Boruto couldn't resist it any longer he grabbed her waist while kissing her without hesitation. Both of them were like frozen in time, everything around them was irrelevant. Sarada couldn't resist the strong grip of the handsome Uzumaki and melted into the kiss. Theire lips were sucking on each others while spittle blended into the others. Both of them blushed and a embarrassed way as the slowly moved their faces away from each other leaving a thin line of spit between their lips while Boruto said smiling:" I am sick of it...i love you Sarada Uchiha".

END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER


	2. True feelings

After that moment both of them stared in their eyes while blushing slightly. At this time the beautiful Uchiha girl was lost for words because her childhood friend confessed his love out of nowhere. The handsome Uzumaki boy took his arms away from her while smiling at her face and giggled shyly. "Bo...ruto...are you serious?":Sarada said while blushing embarrassed."Have I ever lied to you Sarada, you are not just a friend for me anymore I finally realized what I really think":Boruto told her in a charming way. Sarada was shocked and her head turned read like a tomato. Boruto took both of her hands and hold them tight as he said:"I know this is really sudden Sarada but...uhmm what do you think about this now its pretty embarrassing for me?" And he blushed in embarrassment. The Uchiha girl just looked in his eyes and gave him a cheeky little wink and smile as she said while giggling:"Figure that out by yourself...darling". Boruto hold both hands infront of his face while he blushed and looked embarrassed away."Why are you teasing me like that you know I never kissed someone before and now you play with me":he yelled in a quiet annoyed but really embarrassed tone. Sarada looked in his eyes while asking:" So you are telling me that the handsome popular Boruto Uzumaki never kissed a girls before?"."Tzz...I...I...just never really felt like kissing anyone.":the Uzumaki boy replied. Sarada was extremely shocked because she knows Boruto as someone who flirts with every girl he sees. She thought about everything and said:"Actually it was pretty much the same for me...this was my first kiss...and uuh...it happened with you." and blushed really intense. The taller Uzumaki boy than embraced Sarada while kissing her forehead softly."That really makes me happy dattebasa":he said with a big grin on his face. Sarada closed her eyes and smiled happy while resting in his warm hug. She giggled and cuddled on his strong muscular arm and said:"You better never let go of me again Boruto".Both of them stayed like this for a few minutes until they released the hug and hold each other's hand.

-After that they walked into the house and had a funny conversation with Sakura explaining what happened and why they are together now. They walked upstairs and went in Saradas bedroom while the sunset slowly happend leaving a romantic orange sunshine in the hidden leaf village.-

Both of them sit down on her bed facing each other.

*Dialogue*

Boruto:"Why do you wanted me to come in your room now?"

Sarada:"We need to talk about something important, I don't believe you. You told me that you never kissed a girl before, that's definitely a lie."

Boruto:"What...why do you think that Sarada?"

Sarada:"Because I saw you kissing Sumire and other girls before, don't try to fool me Boruto." *gets a bit mad*

Boruto:"I may have kissed them on the cheek or something like that but I never had a real kiss like we had, trust me Sarada." *he said annoyed*

Sarada:"hmm..."

Boruto:"And what about you..."

Sarada:"Wha...What...I...uhmm never ever had a boyfriend before...and also never kissed someone." *blushes*

Boruto:"aww you are so cute Sarada" *smiles*

Sarada:"Hehe...you too"

Boruto hold both of her hands and smiled at her. Her head turned red and she smiled while slowly wrapping her arms around his neck."ohh...Boruto":she said in a romantic and lovely tone."I don't know why but my body feels really weird right now...like I want to uhhhhhh." And she blushed while looking embarrassed away.

*LEMON WARNING*

"So I am not the only one who had this weird feeling just now":he said while wrapping his hands around her waist and grabbing it tightly."We are in the age where our hormones turn crazy Sarada". She blushed and looked embarrassed away. The blonde Uzumaki slowly moved his and shoving them slowly in her pants and grabbing her butt cheeks. She was extremely shocked while blushing and letting a little moan leaving her mouth. The blonde Uzumaki now started to kissing her neck and sucked on the sensitive skin while stroking her butt. The uchiha girl couldn't resist him and let him do whatever he wants because she kinda enjoyed what he was doing." Ahh...uhhh I love this...Boruto":she said moaning quietly. As he continued to kiss her neck he started to pull her pants down and taking her shirt off. The blonde Uzumaki now seats behind the uchiha girl who just wears her bra and underwear. The really embarrassed and shameful look on her face described this situation perfectly, two young shinobi who never had this kind of intercourse ever before. Suddenly Sarada turned around and pushed the Uzumaki boy on her bed while breathing heavenly. "You think you can beat me so easily huh Boruto, I am not just a random girl who falls for you tricks":she said proudly."Hehe I knew that this won't work so easily":he replied laughing. After saying that the body Sarada pinned down on the bed suddenly disappeared *POOF*. "Hehe, Shadow Clone Jutsu": he said and appeared in middle of the room. Sarada turned around the looked at Boruto. In that moment he took of his shirt showing her his muscular strong body and said in a erotic tone:"Watcha think honey" and winked at her. Saradas jaw dropped down staring at his manly body. As the handsome Uzumaki boy walked towards the bed Sarada crawled away until she reached the end of the bed. Boruto stepped on the bed and moved towards Sarada. She tried to back off but Boruto already kissed her softly on her cheek while asking:"Are you ready Sarada-chan?". She nodded and blushed like never before. At this moment Boruto embraced her soft body and started to kiss her lips roughly and emotionally. Both sucked on each other lips giving no rest to the opponent. Suddenly Sarada used her tounge and started to fight Borutos tounge. The intense making out took place while both of them not wanted to lose to their opponent. After many minutes of intense making out the slowly moved their faces away from each other leaving a messy line of spit between their lips and tounges. There embarrassment was gone they knew exactly what they were about to do and both knew at this time:"This will be my first time"

-END OF SECOND CHAPTER-


	3. The first time

*Lemon warning*

Both of them looked embarrassed in each other's eyes after that kiss as Boruto suddenly get off the bed. Sarada looked confused at him while he walked towards the door."HEY...are you really leaving me now":she said angry. As Boruto was infront of the door he locked it and said:"Of course not Sarada-chan, I just don't want anyone to interrupt us dattebasa". Sarada heartrate increased and her breaths going faster while blood shoot up in her head because she excatly knew what he meant by that. Both of them now kneeled on the bed looking down at their nearly naked bodies while the room was quiet and no one said anything. Suddenly Boruto and Sarada looked up in the eyes off each other while blushing slithly."Where's the cool Boruto now, are you afraid of seeing me naked and getting intimate with me":Sarada said smirking while putting her hand on his cheek. The head of the blonde boy turned red like fire and his heartbeat went crazy while Sarada flirted with him. The blonde uzumaki boy was known as a real playboy around the village and every girl was falling for his tricks, but now a girl was playing him like a fiddle. He gulped as the beautiful uchiha girl placed her soft pink lips on his neck while kissing and sucking on his sensitive skin. Quiet and short moans escaped his throat while the black haired girl got in a really flirty mood. Boruto lost his stand and felt down on the bed within this Sarada pinned his limbs down and smirked at him."Boruto...I love you and you are the one I want to lose my innocence too because there is no one more worth doing it with me than you":she said ashamed while biting her bottom lip. Boruto looked shocked in her eyes but at the same time he felt relieved because Sarada finally gave him a clear answer to his question."Hehe...sure Sarada let's do this together":he said while getting a confident impression on his face. Sarada than sighted as she put on hand on her back to open her bra. The bra felt down on Borutos chest as he saw her bare breasts bouncing infront of him,because unlike her mother she is grown pretty decent. Boruto stared at them like he was frozen but at the same time his head turned red like never before. He hold back that he not started to noosebleed while he saw her breasts. The uchiha girl was confident in what she did while she asked him:"Is tha the first time you see real boobs?" Boruto looked ashamed away from her and not answered her questions because of his embarrassment. Sarada sighed again as she took on of his hands and placed it on her left boob and said:"Don't be so shy Boruto." And she smiled at him. Boruto looked back at her because he was not believing what just happened and than looked at his hand which was touching her chest. His fingers slightly soaked in her soft breast while she moaned quietly and started to stroke his muscular chest. For some minutes they stimulated each other's body while they started to make out again. Sarada felt down on his body and pressed her breasts against his chest while their tounges were fighting in the kiss. Both of them were completely lost and had no other thoughts than making love with their partner. They felt the excitement of love for the first time and suddenly started to feel awkward.

In Borutos mind:"Shit...my member is growing again...what is this...does that happen because of Sarada? Omg is this embarrassing."

In Saradas mind:"Uhh...what is this why is my vagina dripping...is this what my mum told me lately about what happened in my age when I got *turned on*?"

They looked embarrassed in each other's eyes as Boruto suddenly lifted her up and turned her around so he had her lower body part infront of his face. "WHAAAA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?":she screamed embarrassed. Boruto didn't answered as he pulled her panties down and stared at he dripping wet peach. Sarada was like frozen and about to knock his head off as Boruto than said:"I read this in a book of my dads teacher before it's normal that you are wet like this and the tower in my pants raised." "Bor...Bor...I dare you to stare at this or you will pay for it":she said shyly but angry at the same time. Without hesitation Boruto put his tounge inside her peach and started to stimulate her body. Sarada moaned loudly while her body felt hotter every second, she felt weird and good at the same moment as Boruto kissed and licked her vagina. She was not able to resist the actions of Boruto as he made her come, she felt love and excitement spreading across her body while she moaned relaxed and turned around to look back at Borutos blue eyes. Sarada perched on his stomach as Boruto just grinned and gave her a quick kiss on her nose."baka Boruto":she said ironic and in her typical tsundere style. Boruto just grinned at her face as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her stomach. Sarada surely looked happy as she embraced Boruto while he he was kissing her breasts and stomach, slowly and quietly moans escaped her mouth as he started to kiss every part of her body from head to the legs. Her neck, her back, her waist...Boruto left soft kisses on each of her body parts while she just enjoyed the romantic side of her former chilhood friend. After kissing her butt, Sarada suddenly turned around and pushed the handsome uzumaki boy down on the bed and said in a confident but at the same moment embarrassed tone:"Now is my turn...". She packed his pants with both of her hands and Borutos manhood rised right infront of her face. She gulped as she saw the 9 inched member of Boruto and stared a bit scared at it. Boruto was blushing while he looked down his body as he saw Sarada moving her hands towards his manhood. Sarada started to stroke her hands up and down on his manhood to stimulate Boruto. Sarada smiled at him while she said:"Please just relax...I know how to do this I have talked to my mum about this already." Sarada moved her head slowly towards his manhood and kissed the top of his manhood. Boruto looked shocked and restrained his moans while the uchiha girl licked his member. Sarada caressed his thing while licking it and than covered half of it with her mouth. For quite a while Sarada continued her work on Borutos manhood while he was throwing his head backwards looking up at the ceiling in enjoyment. As Sarada slowly removed her mouth from his lower body part she gulped and winked at him. Boruto was surely ashamed and replied:"Wow...that was...amazing" and grinned towards her. Sarada cleaned her mouth before she kneeled down on the bed again staring at Borutos sky blue eyes. Boruto grabbed her and placed her on the bed right infront of her so her peach was right infront of his member. Boruto was really ashamed while sweat dripping down his face. Sarada looked down her body and she saw his manhood nearly touching her peach. A scrared look appeared on her face as she looked in Borutos eyes who was as scared as her.

"Boruto...I love you like no one ever before, I want to share this moment with no one else than you, so let's do this together no matter how hard it will be.":Sarada said smiling and confident.

"B...B...But I don't want to hurt you Sarada...I don't really know what to do I am...so confused what to do.": he said stuttering and shy.

"I said let's do this together Boruto":she said and grabbed his hands. Boruto embraces her hand with his while lowering his body above her. Without hesitation Boruto connected his lips with the lips of Sarada and started an intense kiss. Both lips sucked on each others while slowly pressing their tounges against the opposite one. In the moment both of them shared their love like never before, Boruto started to press his pelvis against hers. The manhood of Boruto thrusted inside Sarada and a loud scream left the mouth of the black haired uchiha girl while she embraced him pulling him towards her. As they got connected both shared a tear of relief and kissed each others lips while staying like that for quite a long time. Boruto started to move again while his sweat dropped down on Saradas cheek. Every thrust of Boruto made the bed shaking and Sarada feeling his love going into her body. The excitement of making love spreads through the body of the uchiha girl who moaned loudly and grabbing his back with her hands. Her fingernails scratched into his back while she felt the love thrusts of Boruto who got faster and harder every thrust he did. Sweat dropped down Borutos chin and Sarada shared tears of pain and enjoyment while kissing Boruto who continued his powerful thrusts. Several hours later they finally stopped and the house stopped shaking. Boruto went down from Sarada and lied in the bed rigth next to Sarada. The pain was written in her face and the blonde Uzumaki boy stared tired at her face as he started to cuddle into the soft and warm arm of the black haired uchiha girl."Hehe...this was even better than expected my cute uchiha princess":he said groaning while smirking into her face. Sarada who was completely out of stamina stared at him with a tired and slightly mad look in her face and said:"Boruto...you will pay for this my lovely boyfriend". And she closed her eyes while leaving a big smile on her lips. Boruto who was quite scared replied:"I...I...lo..love you too Sarada-chan". He embraced her so her head was resting on his left upper arm and said now in a confident way:"Goodnight...my girlfriend" and closed his eyes while falling asleep and dreamed about the unforgettable night he just had.

#BoruSara4Ever

\--END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER--


	4. Panic in the Morning

Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha were childhood friends who respected each other for many years but yesterday it went completely different. Boruto and Sarada went home together and they started to feel actual love for each other. Both were driven by their hearts and ended up in the bed together having theire first time together...

-On the next morning-

They were sleeping like a young couple, while Boruto layed cool in the middle of the bed with crossed arms behind his head Sarada slept on top of him embracing Boruto with a tight hug. She cuddled her head on his chest to share some warmth with the blonde Uzumaki boy. A big smile on her face showed how comfortable she felt while resting her body on her former chilhood friend. Sarada woke up and had a confused look in her face."huh where am i":she said quietly. She had a little headache and felt some pain in her lower body part. She opened her eyes and looked down at Boruto muscular body and realized the situation she was in at this moment."OMG a naked boy...I slept...with...a boy":she thought in her mind:" No...did I really had my first time that's why I have this pain at this spot." She looked scared and blushed in embarrassment, but than she looked up to see the face with the boy she was sleeping with. In this moment her scared look faded away and a little smile appeared on her lips while her cheeks flushed pink."Boruto": she just said while closing her eyes again and stroking her head on his chest. She was so happy that the boy she slept with was no one else than Boruto Uzumaki, because she knew that he would never do something she doesn't wanted to do. But than...

"WAIT":Sarada yelled as she jumped out of the bed.

"I HAD SEX WITH BORUTO WITH NO PROTECTION OR ANYTHING ELSE WHAAA": she screamed while tousleing her hair.

"Ughh...where is this noise coming from":Boruto said tired while scratching the back of his head. "YOUU...PERVERT":Sarada angrily said while dashing into the bathroom and locking the door. Boruto just didn't know what actually happened right now but he knew exactly what happened last night and grinned while getting out of the bed."Now I can figure out why she is suddenly raging like this...is she really thinking I would ruin our life at this age.":he said to himself while looking for his pants in her room. The room was a mess clothes were spread all over the room, the bed had creaks and he smelled sweaty. Boruto put on his pants and started to clean up the room of Sarada. Boruto instantly pulled off the bedsheet as he saw something on it I threw it into the laundry. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Boruto walked half naked to it. He opened the door and saw Sakura standing there. "Here are your new clothes swe...":she said until she saw Boruto standing in front of her only wearing his pants. Lost for words and blushing she looked confused in his face."Yoo good morning auntie Sakura": he said without hesitation in his cool way."yeah...good morning Boruto":she said questionable:"where's my daughter". I guess she's checking if I made her pregnant but I don't really know":Boruto replied chilled. Sakuras jaw dropped down after hearing those words from the handsome Uzumaki and turned around without asking anymore."NARUUTOO":she yelled while creaking her fists and dashing towards the Hokage office. "Nice I thought I will be dead":Boruto said while sweating in fear. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door."Hey there Sarada-chan, are you done I need to go on the toilet.":Boruto said loud. Sarada unlocked the door with force and anger clenched her fist and wanted to punch him: "SHANAAR..!!"

"Good morning honey":Boruto said calm while grabbing her fist and placing a warm good morning kiss on her forehead. Sarada just looked embarrassed on the ground while her cheeks were blushing red like tomatoes."I hope you enjoyed this night with your boyfriend Sarada-chan":Boruto said smiling."Of..course I did...baka boruto." Boruto standing in front of Sarada and smiled at her while handling over her bra and underwear. She took it and put it on."I am not pregnant":she said embarrassed."yeah I know because I was not even cumming inside you I was holding it back the whole time because I don't wanted to do this to ourselves yet":Boruto replied calm.

"YET?!?!?":Sarada said shocked while glaring in his eyes.

"Yeah honey,yet,because you are the most important person in my life and I will spend the rest of my life with you protecting you and our future children with my life,because that's the ninja way I decided to go from now on.":Boruto said with a big smile on his face. Sarada was lost for words while her head was about to explode because of the lovely words Boruto just said to her. She took both of his hands while looking back into his eyes.As a tear rolled down on her cheek she said:"You better not lie to me" and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. At this moment both of them knew that as long they are together nothing bad will ever happen to each other again. Now Boruto and Sarada knew that the bond between them isn't just a cute little childhood friendship it's they are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives living together. Boruto proudly holds a soft hand of the black haired uchiha girl and embraced it with his obviously bigger hand."Come on my little princess let's go on a walk through the park":Boruto said with a big smile on his face."Yeah Boruto":Sarada replied with flushed pink cheeks.

-Both of them got dressed took a shower and now went outside the house-

-And Timeskip to the nighttime-

Sarada embraced Borutos left arm and they walked together just like newlyweds who can't look away from each other. Boruto walked proudly with his girlfriend through the Konoha gate and especially looked at his friends Shikadai and Inojin who where sitting in a cafe together. Sarada didn't noticed how Boruto waved at the cafe to point out that he is together with Sarada. Inojin and Shikadai couldn't believe what they saw while Boruto just smirked at them and symbolized :That's my girl no chance for you two"

As they were leaving the village Sarada suddenly asked while looking lowkey joking at him:"Was that really necessary you silly boy. As if I would fall for Inojin or Shikadai." Boruto laughed embarrassed:"Haha I didn't know you noticed this"."I will notice every stupidity of you because you are my boyfriend now hehe":she replied smiling and left a warm and soft kiss on Borutos left cheek. Boruto blushed and mumbled:"Stop flirting with me" Sarada was just laughing because she knew exactly that this is Borutos weakness, he can't take it if girls are playing him like a fiddle the way Sarada does. Sarada kept on flirting with Boruto with little jokes and pushing him softly.

"Now it's enough":Boruto said loudly while smirking at Sarada and pulling his arm away from her. "Huh,what is it?"Sarada asked carefully.

Boruto lifted her up like a princess and carried her on his arms and started to run towards the park.

"WHAAAAAAA ARE YOU CRAZY PUUUT MEEE DOOOOOWN":Sarada yelled embarrassed with red blushing cheeks.The handsome Uzumaki rushed to a certain place in the park. As he arrived at the place Sarada couldn't believe what she saw "Woahhh":she said stunned while looking at a massive pink cherry blossom tree. She already forgot that Boruto ruined her hair by sprinting with that pace because she only looked at the beauty of the tree.

Boruto was putting her down on her feet and stand behind her while embracing her. He put his chin on her head and both of them stared stunning at the tree.

"It's really amazing how the pink blossoms reflect the moonlight don't you think so honey":Boruto said while kissing the back of her head."Yeah Boruto you are rigth this is so romantic":Sarada replied.The blonde Uzumaki boy pulled her by her arms and run towards"I have to show you something really important":he said smiling while arriving at the tree trunk."yeah yeah don't pull me so rough": Sarada said laughing. "Look theire":Boruto said while pointing on the trunk. Sarada looked at the tree and smiled:"Hehe it says NarutoHinata and it's written in a heart carved in the trunk".And Boruto replied happily:"Yeah that's because of the mystery around this tree,there is a myth which says when a young couple carved theire names into this tree just like my parents did that they will live happily together forever." Sarada was kinda suprised about the words of Boruto and looked confused at him. "So you want me to carve our names into this tree so we will be happy forever?":Sarada asked. Boruto just nooded while smiling at her. "Hehe it seems like that worked for your parents so why not":she said grinning. Sarada carved the names of herself and Boruto into the tree trunk and made a beautiful heart around it. Sarada giggled and looked back at her boyfriend who was still smiling.

"Now you just have to close your eyes and our wish will become reality" Boruto replied. Sarada closed her eyes and and continued to smile with her pink lips. Boruto got down on one knee and pulled a golden ring with a diamond out of his pocket."Sarada look at the tree and open your eyes":he said calmly. The uchiha girl just did what Boruto said and opened her eyes while not realizing the blonde Uzumaki boy kneeling next to her. "Yes or no? Where is our carving it could imagine it was right there?":she said confused turning towards Boruto.

Sarada saw Boruto on one knee infront of her showing her a ring and with his typical cheeky smile. Her heartrate went crazy she wasn't believing what was happening right now.

Boruto now said while looking in her eyes:"Sarada Uchiha you are the best thing that ever happened in my life...my love for you was hidden deep in my heart but I found a key to make it free...your smile is warming up my soul your tears are hurting my heart...I can't stand a single second living without you anymore. So that's why I want to ask you"

"Do you want to marry me?"

Sarada was lost for words while tears of enjoyment rolled down her cheeks.

"OF COURSE YOU BAKA BORUTO":she yelled while covering her face with both of her hands.

Boruto stood up and carefully put the ring on her finger. Boruto looked into the crying eyes of his fiancée and smiled like never before.

"I love you Sarada"

"I love you too Boruto"

Boruto embraced her with a romantic hug and kissed her deeply and slowly lifted her up. There lips were connected the spit of them got mixed the couldn't let go of each other mouth. Both were slowly moving theire faces away and Boruto released the hug. "So my future miss Uzumaki can I ask you for a dance" "Of course mister Uchiha I would love to too it"

Boruto started her favourite song *Thinking out loud*

And hold her hand and her waist. They started to dance into the moonlight under the cherry blossom tree and shared their most intimate moments which each other. Boruto and Sarada got engaged and they were happy like never before as they shared their last kiss of the day while saying at the same moment

"I love you Sarada"

"I love you Boruto"

-END OF THE STORY-


End file.
